1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of a web of tags adapted to be attached to merchandise and to method of attaching tags to merchandise.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,452 disclosed a hand-held tag attacher for attaching a tag to merchandise. Typically the needle of the attacher is passed through a hole in the tag that is larger than the outside dimensions of the needle. The tag is apt to fall off the needle before the tip of the needle penetrates the merchandise because of the size of the attacher hole. It has also been known to provide an essentially round chadless attacher hole in which the flap portion formed by the incomplete circular cut remains hingedly attached to the remainder of the tag.